


Martin

by Synthdaddyalanwilder (Yaquelean)



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Poetry, Intimacy, M/M, Poetry, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaquelean/pseuds/Synthdaddyalanwilder
Summary: Alan reflects this moment with Mart.
Relationships: Martin Gore/Alan Wilder
Kudos: 7





	Martin

You caress my chest with one hand  
I feel the fumes of your rapid breath  
Guilt begins to bind us once again  
Your heart aching for my lechery  
The sense of urgency roaming between my thighs

My scalp is pull by the grip of your other hand   
Authority leaves your face to blush,  
From the leather you wore  
Thrusting closer until I couldn’t move no more   
Violating me from the words we swore 

The taste my mouth craves when we kiss  
Dissatisfied was always a bliss   
Judas caught my tongue again  
You take my hand,  
And lead me back to your land-  
But I remember it was another black day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old poem I wrote. I wouldn’t be lying if I used these two as my muses hehe


End file.
